super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Marty McFly
“This is heavy.”- Marty McFly’s catchphrase “Nobody calls me chicken!”- Marty McFly, Back to the Future Part II Martin Seamus "Marty" McFly Sr. is the protagonist of the Back to the Future trilogy. He is the world's second time traveler, the first to travel backwards in time and the first human to travel though time. He was also a high school student at Hill Valley High School in 1985. He is best friends with Dr. Emmett Brown, who unveiled his first working invention to him. History Marty was born on June 12, 1968 in Hill Valley, California to George and Lorraine McFly. He was the youngest of three children. He had a brother Dave, who was born in 1963, and sister Linda, who was born in 1965. Little is known about Marty's childhood, except for the fact that he set the living room rug on fire when he was eight years old and that he got a scar on his left knee from skateboarding down the courthouse steps when he was twelve. When Marty was still a child, his grandfather Arthur refused to take him to the zoo. Fanon Wikia Ideas so Far * Luna Loud Vs Marty McFly (NicktoonsUnite16) Possible Opponents *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs The World) * Morty Smith (Morty and Rick) Team-up with Doc Brown * Doctor Who and K-9 (Doctor Who) * Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith (Morty and Rick) Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Martin Seamus “Marty” McFly * Birthdate: June 12, 1968 * Country: Hill Valley, California * Alias: Calvin Klein, Clint Eastwood, Sonny Crockett, Micheal Corleone * Best Friend of Doc Brown * Third born child of George and Lorraine McFly * Great Great Grandson of Seamus McFly and Maggie McFly * Great Grandson of Seamus McFly, the first McFly born in America * Grandson of Arthur McFly and Sylvia Miskin “Trixie Trotter” * Goal: To become a famous rock star * Boyfriend of Jennifer Parker * Occupation: High School Student, Time-Traveller * Future Children: Marty McFly Jr., Marlene McFly * Likes: Skateboarding, His Family, Doc, Music, Jennifer, Einstein, Pepsi, Wild Gunman * Enemies: Biff Tannen (formerly), Griff Tannen, Buford “Mad Dog” Tannen, Edna Strickland Abilities and Skill * Intelligence ** Can sometimes be quite crafty ** Managed to trick his father (from the past) into thinking he was "Darth Vader" from the planet "Vulcan" ** Has outsmarted Biff multiple times ** Is great at finding ways to save his skin at the last moment ** Marty McFly has shown the ability to use his environment to his advantage, can improvise with what ever he can find to solve a puzzle, sneak around, build small contraptions, and can lead people into traps ** Has also proven himself to have impressive aim ** Marty is also a skilled Brawler: He was able to hold his own against a group of gang members/thugs with just his bare hands (Back to the Future II on Atari ST Home Computer) ** Sometimes provides good strageties that not even Doc Brown had thought of ** Tricked Biff into getting blasted by Doc's giant speaker * Strength ** Managed to dodge shotgun fire ** Dodged a baseball bat swung at him by an enraged man ** Dodges gun fire multiple times ** Outran a bear ** Can react to/jump out of the way of bullets being fired from revolvers and arrows being shot his direction (Back to the future II & III on NES and Back to the Future 3 on Genesis) and dodge bullets from hand guns (Back to the Future II: Master System and Super Back to the Future II on Super Famicom) ** Can actually out run a speeding arrow (which can go 150 mph) (Back to the Future II & III on NES) ** Can dodge birds swooping/dive bombing down upon him from above (Back to the Future II & III on NES and Back to the future on MSX) ** Marty can also dodge lightening bolts (Back to the Future on MSX) ** Can jump higher over a bear (Back to the future II & III on NES) ** Can jump over/on top of people Mario style (Back to the future: MSX) ** Can cartoonishly zip off screen ** Can leap far distances as well ** Escaped an angry mob * Other Abilities ** Durability ** Time Resistance Vehicles * Skateboard * Hoverboard * Chariot * Time Parachute * The DeLorean Time Machine ** Invented by Dr. Brown ** Marty is skilled with it and has great reflexes: He can actually react to constant strikes of lightening from above while driving to keep the Delorean safe ** Once the car hits 88 miles per hour it will be sent through time ** Sometimes however it will teleport after driving a small distance ** Before doing so he must set the DeLorean to what point in time he wants to go to ** Can send Marty to whatever point in time he pleases ** Originally ran on Plutonium (later upgraded to the point that it could be fueled by simple garbage) ** DeLorean was later upgraded to fly ** Capable of creating and destroying timelines ** Car doors are capable of knocking someone out when opened ** If the DeLorean is struct by lightning it will unwillingly send the driver into a point in time ** Installed a switch on it that when activated would turn the DeLorean into a suitcase that he can bring along with him ** It is designed only to open upon hearing Doc's voice or Einstein's bark ** Remains just as heavy as the car originally was so he built a device to carry it for him (see above) ** Can program it to go to places in time without anyone in it ** Has a translator on it to translate speech for him ** Can use two conductors inside it to shoot electric energy that will surround the DeLorean in electricity ** The electricity can hurt large dinosaurs ** Has floats on the bottom that can be activated to send the DeLorean back to the surface if underwater ** Has a metal arm that can reach out for something on the DeLorean and take it off ** Has tanked through multiple crash landings and attacks and worked just fine ** Designed with an automatic retrieval unit which will send the DeLorean to one of four dimensional coordinates Weapons * Guitar * Tape Player * Walkie Talkie * Binoculars * Match * Pickax * Pistol * Metal Frisbie * Bullet Proof Vest * Bowling Balls * Plates * Projectiles * Dynamite * Jumping Shoes * Force Field/Invincibility Soda * Coin Magnet * Parachute * Translator * Net * Baseball Bat * Baseball Gear * Staff * Booster Boots * Tape Recorder * Rocket-Powered Drill * Tire Iron * Antenna * Kid Tannen’s Gun * Chloroform and Rag * Bottle * Disguises * Lighter * Acid * Recording Device Feats * Defeated Biff Tannen * Made Lorraine fall in love with George McFly to fix his existence * Saved the Future and the past again and again * Prevented Doc from being killed by Libyans * He and Doc once met Ray Manchester (Captain Man) and Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Came up with clever identity names like Calvin Klein, Sonny Crockett, and Clint Eastwood * Became an awesome Rockstar in 2015 * Defeated Edna Strickland * Defeated Griff Tannen * Defeated Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen * Defeated Irving "Kid" Tannen * Saved Arthur McFly from death * Overcame Needles’ teasing and avoided getting hit by a Rolls-Royce * Helped an Alternate Doc Brown regain his love for Science * Helped 17 year-old Emmett Brown reconcile with his father, Judge Brown Weaknesses * Nobody Calls Him Chicken * Arrogance * Has to avoid messing the time stream or it will cause some Space-Time Continuum problem * Reckless * Irresponsible at times * Called a 'slacker' by Principal Gerald Strickland Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Time travellers Category:Teenagers Category:Gun-Wielders Category:Vehicle users Category:Sidekicks Category:Musicians Category:Time Manipulators